C-Gear
The C-Gear (Japanese: Ｃギア C-Gear) is a feature introduced in Generation V, which is used for various purposes. It was set up by Fennel in order to collate lots of different reports. In , the obtains it in Striaton City after assisting Fennel. In , Bianca gives it away in Aspertia City after the player has defeated Cheren. Similar devices are the Pokégear, the PokéNav, and the Pokétch. While enabled, it maintains a list of players which are encountered using the DS's wireless capabilities, and various surveys can be conducted, which can lead to rewards at Castelia City's Passerby Analytics HQ. Wireless Xtransceiver The Xtransceiver can be used to communicate with other players nearby using wireless, where up to 4 players can talk to each other using a radio-like system and, if they have a Nintendo DSi, DSi XL, or 3DS and camera function is not disabled, see each other. The Xtransceiver can also be used over Wi-Fi by selecting it at the Global Terminal in Pokémon Centers. Entralink The C-Gear can be used to warp the player to the Entralink, an area in the center of Unova. In order to access the Entralink, the player must be standing in an open area, a requirement similar to the use of . Pokémon befriended in the Pokémon Dream World and items obtained in the Dream World can be obtained here. Players may also perform missions by entering another player's world, similar to The Underground. Players may also register Pass Powers to their Tag Log via the Entree in the Entralink. Online Known in Japanese and Korean as Wi-Fi rather than Online, this option only allows players to use the Game Sync feature. With the closure of the Generation V Pokémon Global Link on January 14, 2014, this option is no longer functional. Game Sync The C-Gear can be used to synchronize the save file of the game card to the Pokémon Global Link site, which provides access to the , in a procedure called the Game Sync. The player will be asked to select a Pokémon from the Pokémon Storage System to put to sleep, which will then appear in the Global Link. A Pokémon may only be put to sleep once a day (and can be awoken up to twice). Changing the DS clock or using the game in another DS will result in needing to wait 24 hours before a Pokémon can be put to sleep again. Infrared Infrared—or IR for short—is a faster method of communication between two consoles as opposed to wireless 'scan-and-search'. Players exchange data with each other via IR before wireless communications are launched. In IR mode, players can trade, battle, exchange Friend Codes and do Feeling Checks with one another. This can be done regardless of the player's location, as long as C-Gear can be used. Battle There are four battle modes for two-player battles (Singles, Doubles, Triples and Rotation) and a Multi Battle mode for four-player battles. The rule set is fixed for all modes and they are as follows: Unlike Union Room battles, players cannot set the rules and players are unable to preview the opponent's team. Trade Trading is now done with the whole of the player's PC box, and players can choose up to three Pokémon for the other party to choose before settling on a trade. The boxes can be selected by a slider at the bottom, and there are emoticons at the bottom left-side for the player to use while selecting Pokémon. Pokémon which know HMs cannot be traded out of a player's party. Feeling Check In a Feeling Check, players are shown how compatible they are by performing the Rhythm Check and the Sync Check. Players are required to tap 10 times at the touch screen for the Rhythm Check, and press both their thumbs against the touch screen for the Sync Check. At the end, the player's compatibility is given a score and a ranking. Both players get Sweet Hearts which can be collected and exchanged for a at Mistralton City (10 Sweet Hearts for 1 Heart Scale); in Black 2 and White 2, on (February 14) and (March 14) the player can exchange 5 Sweet Hearts for 1 Heart Scale. Players are also able to view the top 30 scores of their Feeling Checks at the "Ranking" section. Friend Codes After both players have obtained their Friend Codes over Nintendo Wi-Fi Connection, they may register each other's friend code in the Pal Pad through IR. Up to 32 Friend Codes may be registered. Tag Log At the bottom /center of the C-Gear is a bar called the Tag Log. The Tag Log keeps tracks of the people the player has passed by during the time the C-Gear is on, provided the other player has their C-Gear on as well. For every person that the player passes by, a colored marking will light up. Every time a different player passes by, the colored marking will shift to the right, and only up to 10 colored markings will be shown. When the Tag Log is selected, the details of the people that passed by will be shown in small boxes: their in-game name, the Trainer class the player has selected on their , and up to 5 orange dots that correspond to the player's statistician ranking. When the small boxes are selected, they will show more details about a passerby, which includes his or her in-game time and current location, occupation, favorite activity, number of people that player has passed by and thanked, and a customized quote. The information shown will only be updated to that point in time when the players have passed each other, and will not change even if either player has changed it at the Passerby Analytics HQ. The passersby' name will gray out when he or she is inactive or is not within wireless range of the player, but the information will still remain in the C-Gear. The bottom of the Tag Log also shows the total number of passersby the player has encountered ("Total:"), a downward-pointing triangle which activates the player's stored from the Entralink, a speech bubble which sends the player's customized message to all of the passersby in the Tag Log, and a smiley face which sends the player's "Thanks" to a selected passerby. It may be interesting to note that when certain conditions are met, specific Pass Powers will activate: Survey Radar In the bottom-left corner of the C-Gear is a pie chart icon which opens the Survey Radar. In the Survey Radar, the player may select the active survey, which they will receive answers to from players passing by. The player may also analyze the previously collected results of the currently selected survey. By tapping different text boxes on the touch screen, the player may switch between the questions in the survey, to analyze them all; switch between answers for the currently analyzed question, to see how many and what percentage of people gave that answer; and switch between viewing only answers from the people the player has met that day and viewing all the answers the player has collected for that question. Customization Icons The C-Gear may be customized in a number of ways. By touching the C-Gear logo on the top of the screen, the style of the icons can be changed. The arrangement of the icons may also be changed by touching the wrench icon, then spaces on the screen to change the function of the icon. The colors of the rings and the C-Gear may also be changed by touching the wrench icon, then tapping the rings or the C-Gear. Skins By default, players start out with the Basic Skin for the C-Gear; however, additional C-Gear skins can be downloaded from the Global Link to further customize the C-Gear. Skins mainly feature a certain Pokémon. There are certain ones that don't necessarily feature a specific one though, such as the Pokémon Café skin. With the closure of the Generation V Pokémon Global Link on January 14, 2014, players are no longer able to change their C-Gear skin. Trivia * If the C-Gear was on upon a player's last save, and the player turns the game on again with the C-Gear operating, the C-Gear will already be "on" once the game is accessed, as opposed to having the C-Gear "load" if the last save did not have the C-Gear active. In other languages |bordercolor= |fr=C-Gear |de=C-Gear |it=C-Gear |ko=C기어 C-Gear |es=C-Gear }} Category:Equipment de:C-Gear es:C-Gear fr:C-Gear it:C-Gear ja:Cギア zh:Ｃ装置